


Nail Polish

by madmorr



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Established Relationship, Femininity, Feminization, Gender Identity, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmorr/pseuds/madmorr
Summary: It's been awhile since Mitch has painted her nails...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else been missing the nail polish? Thanks Nicole for betaing and being my best friend! I always appreciate criticism!

Scott can hear the music as soon as he pulls into the garage. He hastily puts the G wagon into park and turns it off, excited to see Mitch after a long day. He walks in and joins in belting the chorus of the song. Mitch looks up from the kitchen island as Scott rounds the corner and grins at him. Scott stops short when he sees that Mitch has a bottle of dark red nail polish in front of him and has one hand already finished. It’s been so long since Mitch has painted his nails. He’s been dressing more masc lately and while Scott wants nothing more than for Mitch to express how he truly feels, he has missed Mitch’s outwardly feminine style. The nails along with the dark hair growing back into the fringe, and the usual baggy Vetements hoodie that he’s swapped for a stripped, figure-hugging sweater is all hitting Scott hard, making his heart swell with affection. Scott wasn’t consciously aware of just how much he’d missed this and struggles to recover from the pleasant surprise. Mitch smirks as if he knows exactly the effect he’s having on Scott, but doesn’t mention it. 

“C’mere daddy!” he shouts over the music and smacks his lips at Scott. 

Scott obeys and leans over the island to give Mitch a quick peck on the lips. It’s a little stickier than usual, Mitch is wearing lip gloss. Scott runs his tongue over his lips to taste the sweet residue. 

“Kylie?” he asks, knowing Mitch had been waiting for Kylie Jenner’s new lip gloss to arrive in the mail. 

Mitch smiles and nods before returning to his nails with an endearing look of concentration on his face. Scott can’t help but sit and stare. The way Mitch’s tongue keeps poking out between his shiny pink lips holds him captive. Mitch rouses him from his daze after a few minutes. 

“You’re staring Scotty,” he says without even looking up. 

“Sorry,” he responds, laughing nervously and standing up to find something else to occupy himself with. 

He doesn’t want to make a big deal about this and cause Mitch to feel self-conscious. As he walks away to his bedroom, Scott registers with embarrassment that he’s half hard. Up in his room, he breaths a shaky sigh. He’d been wholly unprepared for how much a return of Mitch’s feminine expression would affect him. He takes a minute to collect himself, splashing cold water onto his feverish face and changing into sweats before rejoining his love downstairs. 

For the rest of the evening, Scott tries with minimal success to restrain himself. He can’t help but touch Mitch every chance he gets, pulling him into his arms while they watch TV on the couch, biting his arm playfully when he reaches over him for the remote. Scott wants to make it clear to Mitch how much he loves this without making him think that he loves his masc side any less. Scott slides his hand slowly under Mitch’s sweater and rests his palm flat against his tummy. Mitch allows it, glowing under all the attention, but doesn’t reciprocate until later that evening when Scott, helplessly clingy, follows him into the kitchen and nuzzles Mitch’s neck from behind as he’s filling up a glass of water….

\--- 

Mitch carefully sets the half-full glass to the side before turning around to face Scott. He’s been playing coy, but he can no longer pretend that Scott’s ill-concealed arousal is one-sided. He forgoes any preamble and pulls Scott in for a hot, passionate kiss. Scott reacts immediately, moaning into Mitch’s mouth and lifting him up to set him on the counter.

Mitch is breathless and worked up when he breaks the kiss. He lets his head fall back slightly, an invitation that Scott accepts immediately by moving down to Mitch’s neck and sucking gently at his pulse point. Arousal clouds his mind but Mitch doesn’t want to just leave this. He can tell Scott is immensely turned on by the nails and the lip gloss, but he’s been quiet about it which isn’t really like him. Mitch has a feeling its the surprise that’s brought on Scott’s shyness but he just wants to confirm that before they get too lost in each other. 

“Slow down for a sec, baby” he breathes into Scott’s ear. 

Ever the well-mannered gentleman, Scott pulls back immediately to give Mitch some space. Mitch whimpers, he’s too far now, and reaches up to hold Scott’s face in his hands. He takes his time, tracing his fingertips over Scott’s lips, his eyelids, his forehead. Mitch knows it must be difficult for Scott, as worked up as he is, to stand still and wait so patiently but he does, watching Mitch intently through widely dilated pupils. Mitch lets his fingertips come to rest on Scott cheeks before looking him in the eyes and asking softly, 

“You missed her, didn’t you?” 

He feels Scott’s cheeks warm with a blush that confirms what he already knew. Mitch smiles widely and lets a breathy giggle escape his parted lips. Scott looks down, embarrassed, realizing he’s been found out. It’s not as though Scott’s love of Mitch’s femininity was ever a big secret, but seeing and feeling the full extent of the physical effect it has on Scott is making Mitch’s heart throb almost uncomfortably. 

“I love her” Scott answers shyly, “I love you, I love both, I just-, I’m-, I-” 

Mitch can’t help but let another soft giggle go while watching Scott struggle to use his words. The blond boy has always had particular trouble voicing his feelings coherently even when his mind isn’t compromised by Mitch’s touch. He’s so much better with physical communication. Mitch finally relents and runs a hand through Scott’s hair to pull his head back up so he can look him in his eyes. He leans in and presses a light kiss to each of Scott’s pink cheeks. 

“I missed her too” he whispers and accentuates the statement with a glowing smile to let Scott know he understands what he said. He then pulls Scott back in ernest, wrapping his legs around his waist and they fall seamlessly back into their physical conversation of lips and teeth, breathless moans and wandering hands….

Later in bed as they catch their breath together, Scott kisses each of Mitch’s fingertips and whispers, “Missed my Mitchy-girl”.


End file.
